General Hershel Shepherd
Lieutenant General Hershel von Shepherd III, also known as General Hershel Shepherd, is one of the major antagonists of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare games. He at first appears as the main antagonist of the 2009 action video game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 . He influences once again as a posthumous antagonist in the 2011 sequel Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is a ruthless, ambitious, corrupt and remorseless medium-ranked general in the US military, and is the former head of Task Force 41, one of the strongest military divisions. He is voiced by the actor Lance Henriksen. History He is introduced as the head commander of Task Force 41 and one of the U.S military's reliable, medium ranked generals. He is obsessed with terminating the Russian high-ranked mercenary Vladimir Makarov, who formed the Inner Circle with Khaled Al-Asad in order to kill the former President Yasir Al-Fulani. He intends to take over the mid-west countries for Pax Americana, so he could return home as a hero whom defeated both The Arabian and The Russian forces. He eventually led 30,000 troops into the arabian countries, but they were all forced to retreat as a nuclear bomb has killed most of the marines. Hershel in response got frustrated, and instead of taking care of his soldiers, he rather sought the opportunity to risk more lives so he could get to the base of The Inner Circle and obliterate it so he could finally take over the arabian countries. He sent the former U.S. Army Ranger-turned CIA operative, Private First Class Joseph Allen, to spy after Makarov and his loyalists so he could finally invade the base of The Inner Circle. However, his scheme failed, as Vladimir found out about Shepherd's plans and he killed Allan as a result. Makarov blamed Hershel for the incident, and as a result, Hershel decided to abandon, torture and kill his soldiers, so they won't get the order to stop him by the time they get back to America. Hershel then sent a band of local terrorists to hunt his troops down and kill anyone who knew about Joseph Allan. He was seen torturing his troops with his own terrorist force and liting both Price and Soap up with a cigar which he smoked. He then attempted to escape from Price, Soap and the few remaining soliders by flying on a helicopter. However, Price shot the helicopter down and started fighting with Hershel Sheperd. Sheperd was about to remorselessly kill Price, but Soap then stabbed the ruthless general in the eye, thus killing him for good. He returns as a posthomous villain in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as he was burried and believed to be slaughtered by the war criminal, Price. Personality Hershel Shepherd is an extreme megalomaniac who cares about nothing but his own title as the worldwide hero. He is ambitious and egoistic as he was willing to torture soldiers sadistically just in order to remain in power. He seems to care about the U.S citizens but in reality he is nothing but an egoistic sociopath, who cares only about himself and has no feelings towards others, nor does he have remorse after he commits crimes. He was also shown to be a charismatic cheerleader, as he was seen as a "hero" by the public's eyes, and it was hard to believe that such a person could be so evil, sadistic and egomaniacal. Trivia * He could be considered as the most sadistic, violent character in the entire franchise, along with Imran Zakhaev. * He appears in the movie ''Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish ''as a minor yet pivotal antagonist. Category:Obsessed Category:Technopaths Category:Torturers Category:Mercenaries Category:Nihilists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Total Darkness Category:Totalitarians Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Barbarians Category:Tricksters Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Narcissists Category:Overconfident Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Assasins Category:Old Villains Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Defeated Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcers Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulators Category:Misanthropes Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extortionists Category:Ambitious Category:Master of Hero Category:Masterminds Category:Supremacists Category:Usurpers Category:Hegemony Category:Mass Murderers Category:Bullies Category:Strategists